


Family

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Starting a family....





	Family

She had woken up from the dream with a warm feeling in her heart. She didn't wake up alone. Heero's eyes stared at her from his usual side of the bed. His voice was silent but his eyes had questions.

"Heero, have you thought about starting a family with me?" Relena's quiet dry voice said. She pulled up her knees and laid her head on them. Her blonde hair creating a makeshift pillow.

Heero sat up and turned to face her. "You are my family."

Relena smiled. "Yes, but would you like to have a child?"

It had been a long time since that early morning conversation. They had discussed the subject several times after that. Still, they had no children. It was not for the lack of wanting children. Heero had wanted to wait, for what, Relena didn't know. She had asked and he always responded with, "I don't know, I just feel we have to wait." That always ended the discussion. It made her sad, but she didn't want to push him. Even after accepting their new domestic life together, Heero hadn't changed much. He was still Heero at his core. He would never talk anyone's ears off. He never did anything without purpose.

The vice foreign minister was on a long tour of the colonies. Heero came along, like he usually did. Their tour on L2 included an orphanage that the new government funded for the orphans of the war. The Sank Kingdom contributed to several throughout the Earth's Sphere and the colonies. The orphanage at L2 was the largest and was filled to capacity. Families come and adopt a child, maybe two, they never quite put a dent in the number of children who needed a home.

Relena had her staff schedule some time with the children. The older children had the hardest time finding a family. Relena met several children ranging from 5 years of age up to 17. She sat with the youngest and read a storybook. The older children enjoyed a small dance party in which a few of the older boys dared to ask Relena to dance. Heero didn't mind. He sat at their table, drinking from his glass of water. All these children reminded him of so many things from the war.

A commotion started along the doorway. Heero quickly took action. He ran to the doorway and he motioned for Relena to get low on the ground. He had taken out his weapon; however, he hadn't needed it. In the doorway surrounded by the older children was a little girl She looked around 8 years old and she was holding a dark black fur puppy. The older children were yelling and shouting at the little year, she had tears in her eyes.

Heero stopped. He could not move. He didn't yelled but his voice cut through the yells and shouts. "Stop." The shouting ceased. The little girl holding the puppy looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes didn't hold any fear but they still held water. Relena walked up to Heero and the crowd. She knelt down to the little girls level and talked softly to her. The little girl nodded at Relena.

"Heero will you walk this girl to her room?" Heero nodded but didn't looked at Relena. He couldn't stop comparing this young girl to another lost soul. He grabbed the little girl's hand and walked out of the room. Her hand was tiny compared to his own. She held on to the puppy with her other arm, as the puppy began squirming out of her grasp. The puppy fell to the ground and ran away barking.

"Zuzu! Wait!" The young girl shouted. She pulled out of Heero's grasp and ran after the party. Heero walked briskly after them. The little girl ran until the end of the hallway. The puppy sat peacefully breathing through its mouth.

She sat down on the floor and began petting the puppy. Heero caught up with them. He stayed quiet but then asked. "Why did you name the dog Zuzu?"

The little responded immediately. "The letter Z is hardly used and I didn't want it to feel alone." Heero nodded. Her eyes looked up at him. So brown and large. He recalled the other girl who showed him kindness and he repaid her with death. He felt he had to help this young girl.

"Where is your room?" Heero asked, getting back to his task. The little girl stood up and walked down another hallway. She turned into a door. The puppy followed loyally. She sat down on a simple bed with one pillow. The room had three other beds and a small pillow where the puppy lay. On a small nightstand was a picture frame. The picture inside had burnt edges and a woman was barely recognizable.

Heero stood in the room like a giant towering over the beds. "How long have you been here?"

"For as long as I can remember. My mother was killed in an attack on a military base." It could have been anybody would attacked that base, but he didn't know if he was personally responsible.

"How can I help you?" Heero said. He didn't know how he could help, but he had a desperate need to do something.

"Give me back my mother."

"Heero, is this really what you want?" Relena said as they sat in an office.

"Its something I have to do. I know this may not be what you had in mind, but we can have our own children too."

"I think this is perfect." Relena answered. "Bring her in." She said to the man at the door. He opened the door and in walked the little girl. She wore the same dress, as if that was reserved for special occasions like meeting the people who want to adopt you.

Recognition filled her eyes as she laid eyes on Heero. She ran to him and stood there. Heero looked at her. "My name is Azula. What's yours?" She held out her hand. Heero smiled. A true genuine smile he usually reserved for Relena only.

"My name is Heero, but you can call me father if you'd like."


End file.
